


Cast List Headcanons

by astorywithnoend



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: A massive theatre nerd has decided to cast the characters of hsmtmts is random musicals for fun? to spite boredom? if you have requests lmk
Comments: 33
Kudos: 48





	1. Introduction

Hi! This is my first work and I wanted to sort of explain what I'm doing before going straight ahead. I'm someone who loves theatre (I'm literally studying theatre education at school). But I'm on break for another two weeks and have decided to spend that time being productive...by casting these characters in possible shows for season two (so EJ hasn't graduated, and Nini may have smaller roles depending on if she would theoretically get back to east high in time to be in the show). 

If you have any suggestions of shows I should cast, let me know! I will try to do shows that have rights out for schools to do (because I'm just a very literal person). I hope you enjoy!


	2. Into the Woods

Baker: Big Red  
Baker's Wife: Gina  
Witch: Kourtney  
Little Red: Ashlyn  
Jack: Seb  
Cinderella: Nini  
Rapunzel: there aren't enough characters for this part but miss jenn would seriously consider playing this part herself  
Cinderella's Prince: EJ  
Rapunzel's Prince: Ricky  
Narrator: rico deserves lines

Milky White will be played by one of Seb's cows. Yes, he held an audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what these chapters will be like! If you want more story behind these or have ideas for future chapters just let me know! Hope you liked it :)


	3. 13

Evan: Ricky  
Patrice: Ashlyn  
Archie: Seb  
Brett: EJ  
Kendra: Nini  
Lucy: Gina

Kourtney will star as all of Ariana Grande's solos and Carlos will be the high note in bad news... sorry i don't make the rules (except i kinda do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes with this casting seb and ej kiss... and ricky and ashlyn... and ej and gina...


	4. Pippin

Pippin: Ricky  
Leading Player: Seb  
Charlemagne: EJ  
Fastrada: Gina  
Berthe: Ashlyn  
Catherine: Nini

The duck in Act 2 will be played by one of Seb's ducks. Again, there was an audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I want to cast Seb as every character? Absolutely


	5. Spring Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because we needed something after rise was cancelled (also for storylines I envision with this show, it would probably be season 3)

Wendla: Nini  
Melchior: Ricky  
Moritz: EJ  
Ilse: Gina  
Martha: Ashlyn  
Hanschen: Carlos  
Ernst: Seb

Storylines for the season I see with this show: Nini and Ricky contemplate having sex for the first time, EJ and Gina get closer (ie. find out they have similar experiences/trauma in their past or something about gina living with ej), Carlos and Seb just being cute and Carlos questioning his talents besides dancing. Something bad happens to the theatre again and they perform in Seb's barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have loved to cast ashlyn as ilse but incest is a NO from me dawg
> 
> suggest musicals! or plays! thanks for the hits and kudos so far :)


	6. Next to Normal

Diana: Ashlyn  
Gabe: Ricky  
Dan: Seb  
Natalie: Gina  
Henry: Nini as gender-bend because I'm too gay  
Doctor Madden: EJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ would make such a good Dan but again I can't cast Ashlyn and EJ as love interests.


	7. Rent

Mark: Big Red  
Roger: Ricky  
Mimi: Gina  
Maureen: Ashlyn  
Joanne: Kourtney  
Tom Collins: there are no other basses i'm sad  
Angel: Seb  
Benny: EJ

Season storylines to go with the show: Nini being away at performing arts school, maybe Gina starts becoming self-destructive/something to parallel Mimi's downfall in Act II? I'd hate this but maybe EJ homophobia storyline? Since Nini is away, possibly a Rina storyline (don't kill me lol). Ashlyn and Kourtney could get closer (possibly in a gay way lol). Anyway, I headcanon that Angel is one of Seb's dream roles and he would be really adorable like the "I feel that I'm home" parts of season one with his Sharpay costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting this far! I basically support all of the ships at this point, so I flip between chapters of who would get closer with who lol.


	8. Heathers

Veronica: Kourtney/Ashlyn  
JD: EJ/Seb  
Heather Chandler: Seb/Gina  
Heather McNamara: Nini  
Heather Duke: Ashlyn/Kourtney  
Kurt: Ricky  
Ram: EJ/Big Red

This one was really hard because I saw two different casts that conflicted with each other so I did both lol.

Storylines: Ricky and EJ are forced to get closer, Nini goes through a lot of anxiety (a la "lifeboat"), Gina having to embrace the mean parts of her she shed after being accepted into the EHS theatre friend group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least this would be better than riverdale... (send suggestions! i'm starting to blank even though i know too many shows lol)


	9. Urinetown

Bobby: EJ  
Cladwell: Seb  
Hope: Nini  
Officer Lockstock: Ricky  
Officer Barrel: Big Red  
Pennywise: Ashlyn

Storylines: Ricky being jealous about Nini and EJ playing love interests, Big Red being disaster bi because he's playing Ricky's love interest, Nini being a bit of a diva about having to pretend to love EJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Seb having to be creepy while EJ has to be a hero... it would hurt the fandom, but it would be so good???? (and yes there is actually a character named pennywise)


	10. Grease

Danny: Ricky  
Sandy: Nini  
Rizzo: Gina  
Kenickie: EJ  
Frenchie: Kourtney  
Marty: Ashlyn  
Teen Angel: Seb

Storylines: Ricky and Nini keeping their relationship somewhat secret between HSM and the spring show, so everyone wants to know what's going on between them. Big Red is being really romantic and getting Ashlyn a bunch of gifts, but she's sort of taking advantage of him. Kourtney wants to transfer schools (possibly to the performing arts school). Gina goes through sad stuff again (not teen pregnancy though lol).


	11. Chicago

Roxie: Nini  
Velma: Gina  
Billy: EJ  
Mama Morton: Ashlyn  
Amos: Ricky  
Mary Sunshine: Seb

Storylines: Nini feeling that she's not able to dance as well as Gina, Ricky (and maybe some other characters like Carlos) feeling that he doesn't matter, EJ being kind of stuck up about getting a lead


	12. Legally Blonde

Elle: Seb  
Emmett: Ricky  
Paulette: Kourtney  
Callahan: EJ  
Vivienne: Ashlyn  
Enid: Nini  
Brooke: Gina  
Nikos: Rico  
Carlos: Carlos

Storylines: Carlos isn't sure about performing. Kourtney wants to devote to performing, but also wants to help with costume design. Miss Jenn has a past with the show, but won't tell anyone.


	13. Bring It On

Campbell: Nini  
Danielle: Gina  
Eva: Carlos (gender bend character)  
Randall: Big Red  
Bridget: Ashlyn  
La Cienega: Seb  
Nautica: Kourtney

Storyline ideas: Gina helping Carlos choreograph? Seb exploring gender. Ricky and EJ maybe help direct/music direct? Nini needs help with dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This show was hard because it does deal with race and HSMTMTS has limited POC in the main cast. There were some roles I just had to cast with white actors even though they should in real productions be cast by POC, but I hope you enjoy this cast anyway :)


	14. Newsies

Jack Kelly: Ricky  
Pulitzer: EJ  
Katherine: Nini  
Davey: Big Red  
Medda: Kourtney  
Crutchie: Seb  
Race: Gina  
Spot Conlon: Ashlyn

Storylines: Seb goes through sad storyline. Ricky and EJ use that they don't like each other for the show. Ashlyn and Gina both wanted to play Katherine and Ashlyn is more pissed than Gina is. Big Red and Kourtney getting used to being in the spotlight


	15. Les Mis

Jean Valjean: Seb  
Javert: EJ  
Marius: Ricky  
Eponine: Gina  
Cosette: Nini  
Fantine: Kourtney  
Madame Thénardier: Ashlyn  
Thénardier: Carlos

This cast definitely calls for Rini/Rina love triangle ugh


	16. Carrie

Carrie: Ashlyn  
Margaret: Gina  
Sue: Nini  
Tommy: Ricky  
Chris: Seb (context for those who don't know the show, Chris is the head bitch)  
Billy: EJ  
Miss Garner: Kourtney

Storylines: Ashlyn or Gina go through mental health issues, Kourtney wants to be more than Nini's best friend, EJ being weird about being Seb's love interest in the show, Nini wanting to be more than the good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: I just started a new hsmtmts story called Ballerina and would love if you would check it out :) It's gonna be multiple chapters and a lot of twists and turns and would really appreciate support on that one :)


	17. Sweeney Todd

Sweeney: EJ  
Mrs. Lovett: Kourtney  
Anthony: Ricky  
Johanna: Nini  
Judge Turpin: Seb  
Tobias: Big Red  
Beggar Woman: Ashlyn

Storylines: Ashlyn wanting to play Lovett, Ricky not understanding the creepiness of his role (just that he’s playing Nini’s love interest), Seb learning to be evil (he constantly apologizes)


	18. Hunchback of Notre Dame

Quasimodo: Seb  
Esmerelda: Gina  
Phoebus: Ricky  
Clopin: Big Red  
Frollo: EJ

Storylines: Big Red stage fright, EJ has feelings for Gina but never tells her, Rina tension (which Seb is constantly observing and watching out for Nini)


	19. Cinderella

Cinderella: Gina  
Prince Topher: Ricky  
Fairy Godmother: Kourtney  
Step Mother: Ashlyn  
Step sisters: Nini and Seb

Storylines: EJ being given a smaller part and being pissed or just not able to do the show because of college application stuff, Nini and Seb getting closer as friends, Gina and Ricky making Nini jealous, Kourtney being the only sane person in the cast (and just all around being an absolute queen)


	20. Little Shop of Horrors

Seymour: Seb  
Audrey: Nini  
Audrey II: Kourtney  
Orin: EJ  
Mr. Mushnik: Ricky  
Crystal: Gina  
Chiffon: Ashlyn

Storylines: EJ being too terrifying as the dentist, Ricky trying to do his best in a role he didn't want, Kourtney desperately wanting to costume and make up design this show while being in it, Seb and Nini being awkward about being love interests, maybe Nini and EJ try dating again and it becomes unhealthy and Ricky pulls her out of it?


	21. Dear Evan Hansen

Evan: Seb  
Heidi: Ashlyn  
Zoe: Gina  
Cynthia: Kourtney  
Larry: EJ  
Connor: Ricky  
Alana: Nini  
Jared: Carlos or Big Red because I can't choose

Storylines: Seb taking care of everyone but himself, Ricky dealing with the divorce, Gina missing her mom/feeling like a burden at the Caswell residence, Ricky and Nini wanted to be leads together but it didn't work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did a show that's modern lol! I've been sort of avoiding this and BMC because I don't know them that well (I looked at the character list of BMC and only knew three characters...)


	22. Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does joshua bassett's hair look sexy pushed back..?

Cady: Nini  
Aaron: Ricky  
Damien: Seb  
Janis: Gina  
Regina: Ashlyn  
Gretchen: Carlos  
Karen: Kourtney  
Adult Female roles: MISS JENN

Storylines: EJ wanted to be Aaron, Carlos didn't audition but Miss Jenn needed another actor and she puts herself in the show due to that also (because i love kate reinders), Gina questioning her sexuality, everyone dying because of the amount of belting this show has


	23. Waitress

Jenna: Ashlyn  
Jim: Seb  
Earl: Ricky  
Becky: Gina  
Dawn: Nini  
Joe: EJ  
Ogie: Big Red

Storylines: Nini and Ricky in their honeymoon phase again, Big Red being precious constantly, Gina is hiding something, Ricky isn't sure if he wants to keep doing theatre, EJ being in denial about graduating and going to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classes start tomorrow so I won't be as active on here. My other story going on (Ballerina) will still have a chapter a day because I already finished writing it, but I won't be posting everyday on this story like I have been.


	24. Falsettos

Marvin: Ricky  
Whizzer: EJ  
Trina: Ashlyn  
Mendel: Big Red  
Charlotte: Gina  
Cordelia: Nini

Storylines: Seb and Carlos co-direct! RJ, Redlyn, and Gini stuff happens, EJ questioning his sexuality, Ashlyn/Big Red/maybe EJ teaching the rest of the group about Judaism to better understand the show, Something Bad is Happening with the teachers (hence why Carlos and Seb are left in charge) Nini's moms teach them about gay history and the AIDS crisis (and help the baby gays feel more accepted) (did someone say pride episode??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this recommendation like 10 minutes ago and couldn't not do it on the spot because I love this show with my whole being! I felt really bad about not casting Carlos and Seb as Marvin and Whizzer, so they get to co-direct because they would lol


	25. Beauty and the Beast (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did more digging on twitter and have decided to redo my cast and storylines so here we go :)

Belle: Kourtney  
Beast: EJ  
Maurice: Red  
Gaston: Seb  
Le Fou: Carlos  
Lumiere: Ricky  
Chip: Nini  
Mrs. Potts: Ashlyn  
Babette or Madame de la Grande Bouche: Gina

Storylines: Seb and Carlos fully doing the gay coding of Gaston and Le Fou, Ashlyn being everyone's mom, Gina is a dance legend (still), Red and Ashlyn figure out being in their first relationships (maybe they explore their queer identities too).


	26. Big Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this work is dead, but my production of Big Fish got cancelled and it has the perfect cast for this show

Edward: Big Red  
Sandra: Ashlyn  
Will: Ricky  
Josephine: Gina  
The Witch: Kourtney  
Jenny Hill: Nini  
Karl: EJ  
Amos: Seb

Storylines: Ashlyn and Kourtney getting the attention they deserve, Big Red and Ashlyn being awkward around each other about their potential feelings, Rina? Nini being jealous anyway, EJ trying to make his character more important than everyone else's


End file.
